Lucky Star: The Winter Trip 3
by Konoax1
Summary: KonoxKaga part 3...enjoy! :D


**THE WINTER TRIP PART 3**

Konota ran from the arcade as fast as she could. Had she just kissed Kagami? Konota forced herself not to think of that as she slipped in the elevator. She was going to _have _make papers for her arcade campaign. _That arcade CANNOT be closed down, _she thought as she reached her floor. "Hey where were you?' Miyuki asked. "An arcade, Konota said careful to mention her kiss with Kagami, why?" "Well your dad was going crazy to find you Kono-chan" said Patricia said. "We're due to the hot springs soon, also" Minami said shyly. Ever since the green short haired girl had learned of the hot springs she couldn't stop talking about it. Not about Utaku either. "Yes we are. Where's Kagami?" Sorijo broke in. "Dad she's in the arcade" Konota answered. "Why would you leave her there?" her dad asked again. "Because…ah there was this game she wanted to play. Besides I need to write my campaign papers" she said. "No time, Minami said, we have to go now. We'll pick up Kagami on the way, and you can tell us what this campaign is". As Konota headed down the elevator she took about five minutes ago she explained to her dad and the girl about the arcade shutting down and Cassia's permission to start a campaign. "We'll help you" Miyuki said. "No matter what it takes" she added. Everybody turned their heads to a smiling Miyuki. _Such a saint. _They found Kagami in the arcade resuming the car game she played with Konota. "It's time to go to the hot springs, Kagami!" Konota exclaimed gesturing for her friend to come. Kagami walked away from the car game with jumbled thoughts.

Sorijo was right when he said the hot spring was nearby. In three minutes his car had pulled over. Sorijo entered the men's section and teenage girls entered the woman's. In the bathroom were soap, mirrors, and brushes. Then there was a narrow hallway that lead to boiling water, the hot spring, where few people were. Patricia removed her skirt revealing pink and white polka dot panties. She removed her shirt, bra, and socks without batting an eye to her friends. Not bothering to brush her hair she headed for the hot spring. "Ahhh" she said as she made a little splash in the water. "Well you go next Kagami" Konota said teasingly. Kagami blushed. "No way, what about you?" she shot back. "I see your afraid Kagamin" she said with laugh. "No I'm not!" Kagami exclaimed. "Well, Kagamin if you're not then do it. Undress in front of all of us. I dare you too". Not wanting to be chicken Kagami slowly removed her blue jeans revealing plain white underwear. "I suspected you'd wear something like that" Konota said with a smirk. "Oh shut up!" she said and slowly removed her shirt. Her tangerine bra was exposed. Kagami sighed slowly and shut her eyes and quickly removed her underwear and bra and ran to join Patricia red with embarrassment. "Onee-chan" Tsukasa whispered under her breath. "Hey, Konota why are you blushing?" Utaku asked. "I am?" Konota said feeling her warm cheeks. "Yeah you started blushing after Kagami changed" she said. "Oh" Konota said. "It must be the heat in this place" Miyuki said her cheeks flushed also. Utaku agreed. Konota sighed. Miyuki had rescued her because she couldn't think of any excuse why she was blushing. The four girls changed and joined Patricia and Kagami in the hot spring. "This water is the life" Konota said closing her eyes.

"Yeah it is" Kagami agreed. Konota splashed at Kagami who submerged in the water. Konota submerged also and held her friend by the hand and giggled. Kagami tried to pull away but Konota pulled her closer…. Kagami tried to pinch on Konota on the back in desperation to emerge from the water but gravity pulled her hand toward Konota's butt. Both girls blushed in their awkward positions. The both emerged from the water. The rest of the group was at the other side hot spring splashing and laughing. Kagami dared to look at Konota who looked back. Kagami curled her hand around Konota's head and drew her face closer to her friend until they were nose to nose. "Kagamin…" Konota said slowly. Her voice was broke off by the long kiss they shared. Then Konota broke the kiss suddenly and both girls blushed and looked away. "Konota…" Kagami said softly.

**SUBSRIBE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOOK OUR FOR PART 4**


End file.
